


Hi

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: "Dude, I told you that you can't say even 'hi' to her!"





	Hi

Third P.O.V.

Marin was in the hallway of the school with Alim.

"I will do it!" Marin said.

"I believe in you." Alim encouraged him.

This is the day! Marin thought. Today is the day he will be able to talk to Adrienne.

The blue-haired boy went to find the girl he loved from the first day of school. After a while, Marin and Adrienne found themselves standing face to face.

"Hi Marin!" Adrienne welcomed him.

"Guy!" Marin answered.

Adrienne and Nina watched Marin, puzzled.

"What?" Adrienne asked the embarrassed boy.

Marin tried to say "Hi" again.

"Fly."

Marin became even more ashamed. A few drops of sweat dripped to his face, his cheeks flushed with shame.

The girls tried to understand Marin, but none did that.

To get rid of the situation, he said the only one that makes sense.

"Bye!" Marin turned back to the girls and he left as fast as he could. This was the most stupid moment in his life!

He went to the classroom where he was waiting for him.

"So ... how was it?" Alim asked his friend.

"I wanted to call her" Hi, "but I said words like" guy "or" fly. "After his explanation, Marin opened his satchel and buried his face in it.

"Almost you said the word "Hi"! Alim tried to encourage him.

"Please shut up!" Marin muttered.

It was the most embarrassing moment in his life. Probably Adrienne thinks he's a freak ...

"Hello Marin!"

The dark-haired boy would recognize that voice anywhere. Marin lifted his head to see Adrienne.

"Oh ... H-Hey! ..."

I succeeded! I told it! Marin thought.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier ..." Marin was able to say.

"It's nothing ... Nina and I thought if you wanted to come to a juice." Adrienne said.

"I ... I-ah." Marin stuttered.

"We would like!" Alim answered.

Marin could not believe ... he would go with Adrienne to drink a juice!


End file.
